guardiansoftheuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia
"One of our spies close to the village has gone missing, she tends to ride a Razzashi Raptor Drake to help her blend in with the Labheren, the drake came back to us the other day, barely able to speak and with deep wounds...the two never - ever - split apart." - The Drakepoint Eye Spymaster explaining Lydia's mysterioud dissaperence, The Dragon Nest. Lydia was one of the many spies in the aresenal of the Drakepoint Eye, she was a high ranking spy and one of the most revered within the orgainsiation. Before joining the Drakepoint Eye, Lydia lived on Diel-Vaan during it's conquest by the Labheren extremist group, Ral-Labher. Like many Diel-Vaans who suffered under totalierian control during the groups prime and then mass genocides during Ral-Labher's collapse. She befriended an elf named Kael, the two of them joined together on muliple assignments, he quickly fell in love with her. Whether she returned the love is unknown (but implied). So, when she vanished under suscipcous circumstances, Kael was the first to take action and search for her and the first to declare war on the Labheren. Biography After the aforementioned horrors on her homeworld, she joined the Drakepoint Eye. She met Kael and the two became friends. Kael eventually fell deeply in love with her. However, it is implicated that the feelings were not reciprocated. When she dissapears, he finds her. He holds her while he attempts to heal her wounds, and tries to revive her through various resucicative methods such as chest compressions, and defriballation. She survives for a momnet, and she embraces Kael in her arms, as she does so, her heart stops and she dies in his arms. Horrified, Kael leads the Drakepoint Eye to war in her name. Lydia tries to speak as Kael embraces her and she utters the words: "I am sorry, Kael." moments before she dies. Legacy The aforementioned events were what eventually destroyed the Drakepoint Eye and lead to the Labheren Anarchy, that ravaged across the system, and lead to the death of many of many agents, and eventually Kael himself - not long after reviecing command of the rapidly crumbling orginization - that involved him stepping out from a shipping transport only to be held up by bandits. Kael attempts to overpower them as they loot the ship, however, he is shot through the heart, twice and collapses in the dirt. His final recorded words are: "I am sorry, Lydia." moments before, he himself, takes his final breath. Personality " We were friends from the beggining, she always was kind and caring - even when she was angry she was calm she was quiet and tended to hang at the back...when they killed her - when that evil thing stabbed her in the stomach....she probably didn't even scream...." - Kael explaing Lydia's personality. Lydia was consirded kind, though slightly paranoid. She joined the Drakepoint Eye after seeing dragons invade her home and occupy it for a time, feeling a strong sense of injustice and anger - espically after the occupation ended. She felt she had to find a way to deal true justice to those involved with the Invasion due to the ISSUUC's lack of "justice" against the invaders. After joining the orginisation, she quickly raised through thier ranks quickly due to her determination and kindess. She got along well with the Labheren Wolvar, and as a result, accepted into thier culture long enough to recieve a drake to fly upon. It is claimed by the Labheren that she was an informant to someone larger and more freightening than the Drakepoint Eye (though this later turns out to be true to a degree), it is implied that they killed her as a way of sending a message to the newly revealed Drakpoint Eye, as a way of declaring pseudo-war upon them. Whether or not she was in love with Kael as he was with her, is implied but ultimately unknown. Skills She was a talented fighter, and was known for her extemely uncanny ablity to gain others trust and to manipulate others. Skills which were important in her line of work. In her earlier years as part of the Drakepoint Eye, she was able to utilise her immense beauty as her and Kael worked among humans in attempts to spy on the Labheren.